


囚徒（1）

by chouettea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouettea/pseuds/chouettea





	囚徒（1）

作者：CHA  
cp：露英 米英

 

“该说是琼斯那家伙的愚蠢吗？”银发的国王一如既往眉间舒展开来，明明嘴角有一个柔和的弧度，整个气氛竟然由于他本身的磁场骤降至零度。他用手挑起正昏迷不醒黑桃皇后的下巴，紫眸微微眯起，“早就听说黑桃国皇后长得很漂亮呢，怪不得琼斯这次冒险也要把他救出来，唉～本来就要答应我的条件的，肯定是小耀阻止了失去理智的他吧。”

 

黑桃皇后紧皱眉头的样子实在太滑稽了，国王歪了歪头看上去在思考的样子，半晌，他命令将黑桃皇后带入地下室，脸上的笑容依旧没有变化。

 

“嘛，在琼斯带走你之前，就成为万尼亚的东西吧。”

 

+++

 

亚瑟睁眼的那一秒已经考虑到了自己处于一个怎样的地方。梅花国，与黑桃国开战多年，对这片土地的陌生是到了一种熟悉的地步。再加上梅花国国王性格古怪，残忍嗜血，是个杀人不眨眼的恶魔，这次落入他手中，即便预料到阿尔会来救他，自己的处境依旧处于危险之中。谁知道梅花国国王会对他这个人质做些什么，在此之前，他已经有过心理准备了，就算是死，布拉金斯基一分利益都别想拿到。

 

与此同时，钥匙清脆的响声后，牢门呻吟着被推开，一个高大的身影无法不引起亚瑟的注意。即便手上被锁链吊起，全身都被限制了行动，他还是不甘示弱地嘲讽出声。

 

“真是荣幸啊，与梅花国国王在此见面。”

 

“诶～”对方声音听起来软绵绵的，但散发的气场告诉亚瑟本人绝对不像声音那样好欺负，“我一直想见见黑桃皇后，这正是一个绝佳的时期呢。”

 

“如今我已经成了梅花国的阶下囚，任你们处置，别妄想威胁到黑桃国半分。”从亚瑟的语气中可以听出这句是带有警告的意味的。

 

“你对于黑桃国的价值当然是很重要琼斯才会那么紧张懂了的吧。”梅花国国王可能轻笑了两声。

 

“什……”尾音刚落，亚瑟被迫抬高下巴仰视伊万·布拉金斯基，对方丝毫没有放轻力道捏着他的下巴，说着与之前内容毫无关系的话。

 

“你这双不屈服的眼睛，真漂亮呢。会不会带上泪花更好些呢？”顺便他的手穿插进他的发梢，“还有阳光一样的发色，很温暖吧？”

 

“你在说些什么莫名其妙的话……唔。”下巴上的力道加大了。

 

“万尼亚最喜欢温暖的东西了，呐，亚瑟，你知道吗，梅花国好冷呀……”下巴上的力道虽然消失了，但是还有残余的疼痛，亚瑟眼睁睁看着面前的人缓缓抽出一条粗长的鞭子来。

 

“先把你的衣服脱下来如何？”

 

+++

 

差不多认为自己的感知已经麻木的时候，又一鞭落在了旧伤口上，衣料早被划破，残缺地挂在身上，相反那些红痕却十分醒目，伊万只是在折磨面前黑桃皇后的精神，虽然没有打得皮开肉绽，但足以看见对方露出些有趣的表情和听见他因疼痛的呜咽，如同受伤的小兽，却有种随时会反咬你一口的感觉。

 

“说过了吧，眼睛带上点泪花会更好些……”他这一鞭毫不留情，打在亚瑟的私处，被吊起来已经无力的人又是一种新的刺激，他纤细的腰身隐隐颤抖起来，喉间不经意发出一道尾音上扬的呻吟。

 

“这就不行了吗。”伊万停下来，进行这么多下抽打，一点歇息的样子都没有。

 

“你……继续啊……”亚瑟艰难地抬起头来，愤愤不平地瞪了他一眼。

 

“太倔强可不是什么好事，亚瑟。”

 

“谁……允许你叫我名字了……啊！”新下去的一鞭太过于突然，他这次没忍着大叫出声来。本来以为第二鞭很快就会落在他身上，可迟迟没有。只有一张冰冷的触感，在他裸露的肌肤上滑动。最终停留在他胸前两点，开始揉搓起来。

 

“呜……干什么……”

 

“你会不会因为触碰乳头就兴奋了呢，亚瑟，好期待呀。”对方笑得令他寒颤起来。

 

“不……别捏！”

 

全然没有听到他的制止，伊万看着两点在自己的蹂躏逐渐挺立，他坏心眼地朝亚瑟胸前抽去。

 

“痛……！”痛和兴奋才是性最好的溶剂。伊万绕到亚瑟身后，手探进私处时对方拼命地挣扎了起来，手链被拉得直响，本来乱动的身体却在伊万的手揉搓下体的时候化为了一滩水，随着手上加快的速度，亚瑟缓缓抬起了脖子，眼里更多的是一种隐忍的欲望，眼睛因为水光的原因变得亮绿，他断断续续地发声一点点呼叫。

 

“啊……不……不行了……我要……我要去了……”腰向前挺立的同时他仰着脖子射了。随后整个人无力地被吊在空中喘着气，表情已经不像刚开始那么冰冷，因为释放的原因变得柔和起来。

 

“怎么……琼斯没给你做过吗？”

 

“不许……不许你提他…！”小皇后抬起水灵灵的双眼，倔强地还嘴。

 

“哼。”他干净利落脱了亚瑟的裤子，用沾满精液的手向他的后庭徘徊，感受到下体一凉，亚瑟这次是真的恐惧起来，他不明白伊万·布拉金斯基的目的到底是什么，他越挣扎越是方便伊万突如其来在他穴中的扩张。

 

“别……”

 

“求饶是没有用的，亚瑟。”即便戴着手套，柔软的肉碾压过来的感觉是如此柔软，他一路戳到亚瑟的敏感点，身下的人哀嚎着又一次释放，后来屁股被塞进鞭尾时亚瑟已经是半迷糊的状态了，他甚至开始潜意识地接受，并且扭动腰肢。于是伊万在他臀部留下红红的掌印来刺激他夹得更深。

 

“真厉害啊，夹的这么紧……”

 

“混蛋布拉金斯基……你到底想要干什么！”

 

“你。”紫色眸子的男人冰冷的笑容自始至终没有改变。

 

＋＋

 

这看起来是梅花国国王办事的办公室。一路上幸亏没什么人，路途中梅花国国王恶意按压他穴中夹着的辫尾引他惊叫，揉捏着他疲软下去的阴茎，让他前端再次有些抬头的趋势。被放在椅子上的时候，亚瑟根本不敢怎么好好坐下去，鞭尾会随着动作被挤得更深入，让他的手不自觉想去拽出这个东西，可伊万将他的双手绑在背椅，让他站在僵硬地保持着屁股不挨桌子的姿势。在伊万强制的行动下，无论他赤裸的双腿怎么踢打，最终还是被对方狠狠抓住了脚腕，两腿分别被栓在椅子两边的扶手上，被迫展露出私处，小穴吸附鞭尾的样子一览无余。

 

白浊的精液从腹部流到私处，大腿朝梅花国国王大敞着，亚瑟脸上不自觉起了一层红晕，那双像被雨冲刷后森林般的眼睛此刻透露出来的不仅仅是之前死咬着不放的坚定和倨傲，还有一丝隐隐约约的渴望与羞耻。

 

“我很好奇黑桃国皇后是靠什么上位的呢……”伊万身上的衣服整整齐齐，相反亚瑟身上一丝不挂，冷空气中挺立红肿的乳头加上隐隐约约的鞭痕让皇后心里压抑着莫名耻感的兴奋刺激了出来。乳头被金属夹住，眼睛也被蒙上黑布，伊万·布拉金斯基如同想要慢慢品尝一道菜般，先是将亚瑟夹着的鞭尾抽了出来。

 

那是一种即暴力又温柔的折磨。他修长的手指握住它缓缓地转动，于是他的猎物一点一点踡起脚趾，难耐地呜咽出声。辫尾在他手上进退兼顾，小皇后受不了被一寸一寸撑开的痛苦与快感，眼泪开始不停地流，染湿了绑在眼睛上的布条，后背对于庞然大物的刺激挺得很直，脑中那根弦不由自主崩得紧紧的，一直到梅花国国王玩腻了，“啵”一声轻响，辫尾带着淫水落在地上，让小皇后脸上起了炙热的温度。

 

“哎呀，出了这么多水呢……”

 

“你、你的嘴巴最好放干净点……呜！”

 

“安静一点。”阴森森吐出带卷舌音的音节令捆在凳子上的人打了个寒战，伊万咬着手套慢条斯理地将它扯下，然后一边用指尖一边推着挑蛋的进入一边在亚瑟的穴中挖掘敏感点，他俯下身子吸吮绑在椅子上动弹不得人的乳头，他顺着他白皙的肌肤一路向下，一直标记到对方的人鱼线，另一只手的手掌并不留情地留下那些青青紫紫的痕迹。亚瑟像条脱水的鱼，只能大口喘着气，浑身上下的痛楚刺激着他最后的心里防线。

 

当那指尖微微一弯，亚瑟声线陡然拔高。挑蛋在敏感点反复震动，他的腿根在伊万强硬的动作下不断抽搐着，眼见快要到那一点时，伊万坏心眼握住了他快要出来的前端。

 

那种倒流回去的感觉冲破了他最后的心里防线，亚瑟带着哭腔恳求射精，伊万一巴掌拍在他臀部引得他哭出声，随后他解开他的黑色眼布，用诱人的卷舌音在亚瑟耳边一字一句低语。

 

“琼斯正在看着我们呢。”

 

“什……！亚瑟敏锐地察觉到这个房间里隐藏着的唯独属于那人的魔法磁场，忽地明白阿尔弗雷德正在用魔力监控到这个房间，先不管他是怎么做的，这个样子竟然被他看到……亚瑟猛地挣扎起来。

 

“一提到琼斯就这么兴奋啊……”与先前不同，这个人的眼睛里不再是那种玩味的情绪，现在这双紫眸里承载着的，是冷冰冰的怒火。

 

他在生什么气？危机感因突然变化的气场和语调升至心头，伊万用不温不冷的语调幽幽地像对谁说着。

 

“看好了，我是怎么操你家小皇后的。”

 

整个人因为双腿被强制性大张而倾斜在椅子上，手腕想拼命睁开绳子却在一次一次的摩擦下泛红，伊万握住他光洁的大腿。一个挺身捅进亚瑟流水的小穴，深深到了底。

 

被硕大的性器填满的感觉让亚瑟忍不住惊呼，里面的跳蛋还没被取出来，一下子随着性器的涌入深入了几厘米，依旧嗡鸣着，小穴狠命吸附着伊万的阴茎，摩擦的快感放大了数倍般，伊万喘着粗气咬亚瑟粉红的耳垂。

 

“亚瑟里面好舒服……好暖和呢。”

 

“不……不要……”

 

他如漂泊的小船，在伊万有节奏的挺入中渐渐沉溺，跳蛋在被他的体液包裹中取了出来，随后连最深处都被伊万完全填满，椅子嘎吱的响动声越来越大，亚瑟的腿为了容纳下伊万而张得更大，他根本听不见自己的声音似的呻吟声越来越放荡。最后伊万松开堵住他前端的手，低低地笑了。就是因为这个笑音，他射了出来，眼神迷茫地望向自己还在断断续续射出的前端以及抽搐着沾满淫液的腿根，以及他还可以看清自己的穴口是如何吸附着伊万的阴茎。

 

伊万解开了他的束缚，抓住他的手扶着凳子在后面操弄他。若不是伊万扶着他的腰，他可能会瘫软跪在地上，本来高潮过后的疲软因为伊万在穴中的捣搅再次挺立，他感觉他真的再射不出什么东西来了，和阿尔弗雷德做的时候他都没让他这么难受过，但是被后人的动作还在继续，他无法吞下每一次他撞击所带来的呻吟。就这样颤颤巍巍亚瑟再次颤颤巍巍射了出来。一直到自己坐在伊万身上动的时候，那股热流终于冲向了自己的甬道，湿乎乎黏黏腻腻的精液随着他的抽出而流下腿根。亚瑟无力地侧躺于红色地毯上，屁股后的精液还在一张一合的穴中探出，他大腿抽搐着，阴茎前的红地毯还有他被操到失禁的羞耻证据——那一块湿的。他无神的双眼在伊万走过来时缓缓阖。

 

 

黑桃国乌云密布，突然一阵紫色闪电直直穿透云层打向了梅花国的方向。确切来说，那是黑桃国国王强大的魔力。阿尔弗雷德湛蓝的眼睛变得黯淡幽深，他一拳击碎了面前巨大的落地窗户，黑色火焰般燃烧着的愤怒让他的眼神变得狰狞。

 

“伊万·布拉金斯基！！！”


End file.
